Antony Mikaelson's History
by Genius Equals Insanity
Summary: [Under construction] This is just to post the history for an OC on an RP, as it was too long to put in a character sheet. Only Chapter 1 is completely accurate, though Chapters 2-4 should be mostly so, I just have to edit some things most likely.
1. 900s-Season 1

**900s**

978: Esther Mikaelson met a young werewolf alpha named Ashler Ida and fell in love with him, even beginning the construction of a Moonlight Ring for him. Soon, she fell pregnant with his children. However, she went back to Mikael, and forbade Ash to be near his unborn children. She later gave birth to twin sons that Mikael named Niklaus and Antony, and the births helped to bring them together as a family once more. Niklaus and Antony were raised by their step-father, Mikael Mikaelson, all three believing that he was their true father. They also had three older siblings: Freya (who they thought died in a plague six years before their birth but was actually kidnapped by their maternal aunt Dahlia), Finn, and Elijah.

Blank Period: The Mikaelsons lived in peace with their neighbors at first, hiding in caves during the wolves' transformations, during which time Mikael and Esther had three more children: Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, the twins' younger siblings. However, despite the close bond of the new family, Finn was never close to his new siblings. He never recovered from losing Freya or from the burden of the secret that he shared with his mother. In addition, Freya's loss had hardened Mikael and he was never again the man or the father that he had once been, despite Finn's hopes. Elijah had a close relationship with his mother, who once mentioned to him that, when she was pregnant with him, she would have Freya sing to him. This was one of the few times that Esther ever spoke of her lost daughter. In addition, Elijah was very close to his siblings, with the exception of Finn. Elijah was closest to Niklaus, Antony, and Rebekah, and Klaus would often carve figurines and statuettes for his siblings. The twins were close to their family, with the exceptions of Mikael, who was inordinately hard on them, only ever disappointed in everything that they did, and Finn. All of the siblings used to play in the woods when they were kids, showing that they all loved each other dearly.

Finn, Antony, Kol, and Henrik practiced magic as witches under the tutelage of their mother and were very talented, even child prodigies; it was to the extent where Antony's and Henrik's magic matched their oldest sibling Freya's, despite not being firstborns. They loved the rush and thrill that it gave them.

985: When the twins were seven years old, Elijah took them into the woods to teach them how to hunt. Elijah encouraged Niklaus, stating that his aim was improving when he misses a shot at a doe. However, Mikael soon arrived and scolded Elijah for encouraging his brother, snatching the bow from Niklaus and stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Niklaus tried to apologize, but Mikael saw him as a weakling and started severely beating him, using the justification that his punishments would make Niklaus stronger. Elijah and Antony tried to stop Mikael from hurting their brother, and while Elijah was scared off by Mikael, who stated that they would be next if they intervened, Antony continued attempting to defend his twin, leading to him getting severely beaten as well. This marked the twins' first instance of physical abuse. Elijah carried guilt for the rest of his life for not stopping their father's beatings against his brothers.

988: When the twins were ten years old, Esther made them Starling Necklaces to make them weak and to prevent them from killing someone, which would trigger their werewolf genes, and she became obsessed with the idea that they always had to hold the necklace. When the twins didn't come to dinner one evening, Esther questioned her other children on their whereabouts. While Elijah refused to tell, Finn gladly told his mother of their location in the woods, where they were hiding from Mikael as he wanted to bring them along to hunt but they were afraid to go. Esther told them that their necklaces would protect them and reminds them that their mother would be with them always and forever. While Esther talked with the twins out in the woods, Finn watched them and smiled.

989: When the twins were eleven, Mikael once beat them half to death because he was so sure that they had taken his blades, unaware that it was actually Rebekah who had taken them. In the weeks afterwards, Rebekah treated them with extra kindness to make up for it, feeling guilty for the pain that she had caused them, which the twins later realized meant that she had been the one to take them.

995: When the twins were seventeen, Mikael caught Klaus carving chess pieces with his hunting knife, and Mikael whipped and beat him half to death. Klaus was beaten so badly that his siblings actually feared that he would die. Elijah and Antony entered the room and tried to stop Mikael, but he pushed Elijah away and continued to punish both of the twins until Rebekah eventually ran in with his sword and pointed it at him. Mikael became furious and grabbed his sword from her before leaving the room.

996: When the twins were eighteen, they challenged Mikael to a duel, due to believing that if they beat their father once, Mikael would show his approval to them. Mikael initially won, however when Mikael cut their starling necklaces (which were meant to weaken them to prevent them from triggering their werewolf curses), the twins became so enraged that they attacked Mikael. Mikael was so furious that they had gained the upper hand that he impaled Klaus's shoulder with his sword and pinned him to a tree in his blind rage, before proceeding to beat Antony nearly to death. Esther helped the twins to heal, and they told her about the fight and that Mikael wanted to take their necklaces that she gave them.

 **1000s**

1001: When the twins were twenty-three, curious about the werewolves' transformations, the twins and Henrik went to spy on them one night during a full moon. Unfortunately, their presence was ultimately discovered by the werewolves, who were unable to control themselves and ended up mauling Henrik. The twins took their brother to Esther, but it was too late and Henrik tragically died. Elijah came running to join his mother as she grieved Henrik's death.

Overwhelmed by the loss of another child, Mikael and Esther were desperate to cast a spell that would protect the family from more deaths. After Ayana refused to help them, citing the fact that the Spirits and Nature itself would not stand for such an imbalance, Mikael begged Esther to do something using her powers as a witch. Esther obeyed Mikael's wishes and performed a variation of the Immortality Spell created by Qetsiyah, which involved calling upon the sun for life and the eternal white oak tree for immortality, and also added traits like heightened senses, a supernatural physical condition, and fangs that would all be superior to werewolf powers and abilities, so that their family could fight back against the beasts that mauled Henrik to death.

Mikael then offered the Mikaelson siblings wine laced with the doppelgänger, Tatia Petrova's, enchanted blood and killed them afterwards by driving his sword through their hearts, making them drink human blood to complete their transition when they awoke. They had become the Original vampires. Due to safeguarding their magic beforehand just in case, Finn and Antony, unlike Kol, did not lose their magic upon becoming vampires, but as Kol did, he was dismayed. The Spirits of Nature, in order to try to maintain the balance, turned nature against them: the sun burned their skin, making it impossible for them to walk in the daylight until their mother enchanted rings to protect them; the flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree, vervain, caused them pain and prevented them from compelling their human neighbors; they were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation; and the white oak tree that granted them immortality became the one thing on earth that could take it away by killing them permanently. The worst of their side effects was their insatiable thirst for human blood, which persisted long after they had transitioned into vampires and eventually forced them to learn self-control. The Mikaelsons later burned down the white oak tree to prevent it from ever being used against them, but not before Mikael had secretly carved two stakes as insurance in case they were needed for future use.

They soon learned that with all this power came a terrible hunger, and none felt it more than the twins and Kol; in order to get a similar thrill to what magic once gave him, Kol, as a vampire, became a violent, formidable, and untameable force. Once the twins had killed their first humans, their family found out that they were actually werewolves. Upon seeing the twins' first transformations as hybrids, Mikael stated, "They're beasts. Abominations!" Transformed, the twins killed and slaughtered many people. When they awoke the following morning, they were tended to by Elijah, and Tatia had followed them to see what had happened. Seeing all the carnage created by the twins she ran from them in fear and was pursued by Elijah.

Mikael realized that his wife was unfaithful to him and that the twins weren't his sons, and in his anger, he convinced Esther to cast a spell to keep the twins' werewolf sides dormant. While Esther prepared the spell, Mikael tied the twins up in chains, demanding that Elijah help him when he stood nearby and looked guilty. Despite Klaus' pleas for Elijah to help them, he ended up listening to his father and helping Mikael chain them to a post. Mikael later went out into the village to hunt down and kill the Idas, not realizing that he was igniting an inter-species war that rages on even in the present day. After she made their werewolf sides dormant, Esther then rejected and abandoned the twins.

The twins were furious with their mother for making their werewolf sides dormant and murdered her in revenge for what they considered betrayal, putting the blame on Mikael. After she died, Esther's body was preserved and placed in a coffin by her witch friend, Ayana Bennett. The twins convinced their siblings that Mikael had murdered their mother out of anger for her infidelity. Mikael knew the truth of Esther's murder and his hate for the twins only grew more intense, and he vowed to kill them for destroying their family.

Afterwards, the Mikaelsons scattered and the twins stayed behind with Rebekah to bury Esther. Once their mother was buried, Rebekah promised to never turn her back on them, like Esther did, and so did Elijah. They swore to each other that they would stay together always and forever, a vow that Antony would later repeat with Kol. After that, all six of the siblings left for Europe.

1002: While fleeing from Mikael after the death of their mother, the siblings ran to Europe, feeding on people along the countryside. Elijah stressed regulation and rules, taking up the duties of the eldest due to Freya's "death" and Finn's pessimistic view of their immortal lives. As they did not yet know about compulsion, Elijah made sure that they always disposed of the bodies that they fed on and killed whoever knew the truth about them. Unsure of where they were going, Kol brought up the idea that maybe they should split up so as to better avoid their father. Finn agreed with the idea, tired of the killing and running, taking no pleasure in their descent into vampirism. Elijah was quick to remind his siblings of their vow to remain together always and forever however.

When they discovered a caravan filled with fine clothing belonging to victims that they had just killed, Rebekah suggested that they steal the clothes and pose as the victims since they were heading to a nearby castle. Elijah reminded her that they were in a foreign land with customs far different than they knew. When they found a servant of the castle who was escorting the cart to its destination, a survivor of the attack, he told them that he could help them in their potential ruse. They put it to a vote, whether they should let him live, with Finn and Rebekah wanting to let him live, Elijah and Kol wanting to kill him, and Antony just letting Klaus have the deciding vote, Klaus deciding to let him live. The servant, Lucien Castle, presented them to Count de Martel after trying to help them blend in and present themselves as nobles. After almost being caught, their plan worked and they were welcomed into the Count's court. Tristan and Aurora de Martel witnessed the Mikaelson siblings enter their home while the six Originals were pretending to be the children of the Count de Guise. Klaus, Antony, and Lucien all took a liking to her. The Mikaelson siblings managed to comfortably integrate themselves into noble society, participating in activities of the Count's court, and their secret remained unnoticed.

Antony and Kol began feasting on the local villagers indiscriminately, prompting them to believe that they were being attacked by demons. Lucien warned Klaus that if Antony and Kol continued to give in to their decadence, the Mikaelsons wouldn't be able to stay much longer.

One day in the morning, all Mikaelsons, except for Kol, were enjoying the day. Finn and Elijah were playing a game together, while Klaus and Antony kept their eyes on Aurora, who was with Rebekah. Some time later, Niklaus and Antony both started an affair with the Count's daughter, Aurora, despite knowing of the other's relationship with and feelings for her, and despite the former knowing that his then friend, Lucien, loved her as well. Despite Lucien's feelings for Aurora, she was only in love with Niklaus and Antony. Even after the incident with Lucien that led him to becoming the first sired vampire and first of Klaus's vampire bloodline, the twins' affair with her continued, until she saw them, Rebekah, and Lucien feeding together, which caused her to run screaming. It was a letter from Klaus that caused her to accept vampires, but it didn't stop Antony from continuing to see her too. But after that she begged the both of them to turn her, but they refused, Antony due to the stipulation that he would only do so if she stopped her affair with Klaus. Some time afterwards, Antony found out that Aurora tricked his sister into giving her blood and jumped from the roof, turning into a vampire, the first of Rebekah's sire line, something that only intensified their relationship.

Sometime later, at night in the castle, an upset Finn approached his siblings, telling them that between the twins' and Kol's indiscriminate antics and the "creatures" that Klaus, Antony, and Rebekah had created, word had spread among the villagers of creatures that feed on blood. Finn warned that if even peasants knew about it, Mikael would eventually find out and come. The siblings decided that it was time to flee from the castle, in fear that Mikael would be coming. Both Klaus and Antony attempted to bring Aurora with them, but she rejected them both (due to Elijah's compulsion), breaking their hearts.

Some time later, Elijah turned Tristan into the first sired vampire of his line, and then compelled him, Lucien Castle, the first of Antony's and Kol's bloodlines, and Aurora to think that they were Elijah, Klaus, Antony, and Rebekah, respectively, so that they could act as decoys to lure their father away from them. After that, the siblings eventually left not only the castle, but France. Some time later, the six Mikaelsons settled in Tuscany, Italy, and lived there for a time.

 **1100s-1200s**

1114: The Mikaelson siblings were in Italy, where Elijah worried that Klaus's, Antony's, and Kol's violent behavior, killing and turning people indiscriminately, was spreading word of the Originals and drawing too much attention. They came across a vampire hunter named Alexander, who was part of a group called the Brotherhood of the Five, where he publicly executed vampires in presentations on how to kill the "demons". Rebekah, however, had fallen in love with Alexander, so Elijah, Klaus, and Antony took advantage of the affair as an opportunity to get closer to the hunter and find out his secrets. They spent a lot of time with him. Alexander did not seem to suspect them; they wore their daylight rings, allowing them to walk in the sun without burning, unlike the vampires whom Alexander killed on public display. During this time, Rebekah and Alexander planned to get married; they even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires before inviting Rebekah to travel with him, an offer that she enthusiastically accepted. One day, the siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home where they were ambushed in their sleep and neutralized for the first time by White Oak Ash Daggers. Klaus and Antony were unaffected by the daggers thanks to their werewolf lineage and viciously killed the entirety of The Five, including Alexander. Afterwards, they undaggered the rest of their siblings, except Finn, who Klaus was tired of due to Finn's judgmental attitude (which most likely stemmed from Finn's virtuous ways and Klaus's evil ways). Klaus later found out from Rebekah that the weapon Alexander had told her about was a "cure" for vampirism. As a result of slaying The Five, Klaus and Antony were forced to endure fifty-two years, four months, and nine days of the Hunter's Curse - torturous hallucinations that haunted their dreams and every waking moment in an attempt to make them kill themselves, but unable to, given their near-indestructible state.

After these events, Antony's siblings soon left Italy to find a new home, while Antony himself decided to seek out Aurora, who he had seen as a hallucination as part of the Hunter's Curse, and leading to the two resuming a romantic relationship that lasted throughout the rest of the 1100s, and the 13th and 14th centuries (thanks to the Brotherhood of the Five briefly putting Elijah down with the daggers, his compulsion had ended). During this time however, he remained in contact with his siblings, and visited them at times. However, due to Aurora informing him of what had happened in 1002, Antony's relationship with Elijah became strained.

 **1300s**

Antony and Aurora were with Kol in Africa. During their time in Africa, Antony and Kol learned about medicinal herbs and remedies from a shaman in Uganda, a practice that Kol was better with.

 **1400s**

1400s: Antony and Aurora have a falling out for unknown reasons during the 1400s.

1492: Antony is living with his siblings Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah in England as a nobleman. It is here that Elijah first met Katerina Petrova, who was the doppelgänger of Tatia Petrova, and moments later, showed her to his younger half-brothers, Niklaus and Antony. Katerina was the key to breaking the twins' Hybrid Curse through sacrifice. Planning to use her in the ritual, Antony and Klaus kept her entertained until the full moon, during which time Antony actually fell in love with her. One day, Elijah saw Katerina bored and took her outside to have fun, and they sat at a bench and talked about love. Klaus and Antony then came and interrupted, taking Katerina with them and away from Elijah. Elijah and Antony eventually tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life, as Antony had made a potion that should have brought her back after the ritual, but Klaus told them not to bother and that the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed that Elijah and Antony had helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life. Elijah and Antony promised him that they would find her and Klaus responded with a promise of his own; if they did not find Katerina, they would be killed. They attempted to track down Katerina, but failed and she became a vampire, thus ruining forever the twins' plan to use her to break the curse, to Anthony's secret relief, as not even he was sure if the potion would have worked. After Katerina turned into a vampire, Klaus and Antony assumed that her family line ended with her and that their chance to break their curse was gone forever. In retaliation, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria in the latter months of 1492 and murdered Katerina's entire family for her defiance. Antony accompanied him to Bulgaria to search for Katerina, and while there met and turned Dominik Salvatore for unknown reasons. The events with Katerina strained Antony's relationship with Elijah even more, as well as his relationship with Klaus, but he eventually made up with the latter.

 **1500s**

1500s: Antony got back together with Aurora, and she lived with him in Copenhagen, Denmark, along with Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah.

 **1600s**

Antony and Aurora spent time with witches in Haiti and Arabia with Kol. The witches they traveled with told apocalyptic tales about the Immortal, Silas, and how he would bring about the end of time. In their travels, they came across a cult that worshiped Silas. Fearing that the stories he had been told might be true, Kol murdered the entire cult, prompting him to believe that Silas would never rise, though Anthony remained unconcerned regarding Silas himself. While in Arabia, the brothers learned the practice of Kemiya, and became experts in its craft, despite Kol not being able to personally use it. As Kol was actually better when it came to the practice of Kemiya, despite not being a witch, Antony relied on his younger brother's mentorship during this time.

 **1700s**

1702: Antony's and Kol's violence in Cádiz, Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus's beloved horse, Theo, Elijah, Klaus, and Antony searched for Kol while Rebekah and Aurora brought the daggered Finn on board a ship to flee from Europe. They found Kol in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's impending arrival, Kol refused to flee, believing that Mikael was only after the twins and that they could just leave him and he'd be fine. When Elijah, Klaus, and Antony insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah as Klaus pulled out one of the white oak ash daggers. Kol struggled, panicked by the betrayal, and promised Klaus that a day would come when he would not be so easily subdued. He was then daggered and neutralized, despite Antony attempting to stop them. Kol remained daggered when the family fled Europe and traveled to the New World.

1713: Having fled Europe from Mikael, Antony and Aurora, along with Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah, and the daggered Finn and Kol, sailed across the Atlantic to the New World, through the Mississippi River, and arrived in the French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town that they have named New Orleans. Upon arriving in the newly established city, several men boarded their ship while under the impression that it was an abandoned ship whose belongings were ripe for the taking. The men were quickly slaughtered by the Mikaelson siblings and Aurora, who were famished after their long journey, but they were ordered by Elijah to leave one alive, whom they questioned and then compelled to carry their luggage off the ship.

1720: Klaus, Antony, and Elijah helped Governor Gerard in building the New Orleans' first levees.

1753: Antony and Aurora cut a bloody swath through Wales and Northern England before reaching London in 1764.

1764: Antony and Aurora went to York, where Antony was hunted down by Mikael, who managed to kill almost four hundred vampires in the process.

1765: Antony and Aurora had fled from Italy to France with Mikael hot on their heels. They had a near miss with Mikael in Arles after making too much noise by ordering room service and then eating the waiters.

In 1767, Antony and Aurora were in Marseilles, where they burned the village of Comte de Leon to the ground, which attracted the attention of Mikael. However, they managed to escape on a ship that took them to Morocco. From there, they traveled through North Africa trying to escape Mikael.

1771: The pair were in Rome when Mikael found them in 1771. He managed to capture Aurora with the aid of a traditionalist Catholic sect known as Inquisitore. With the assistance of Monsignor Rivalli, Mikael tortured Aurora while trying to figure out how to get her to help him to capture Antony, although with the aid of a group of local vampires, Antony saved his lover from Mikael's torture.

 **1800s**

1800s: At some point in this century, the Mikaelsons came across Rayna Cruz after she returned to New Orleans. She terrorized the French Quarter and killed many of their best men, which made them nervous of her power.

1820: The Mikaelson siblings and Aurora were living in New Orleans at the Governor's mansion and paid him in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day Governor Gerard threw a party for the Mikaelsons. Rebekah went upstairs with the Governor's son, Emil, who she wanted to turn. Elijah was kissing Celeste Dubois and having fun when Rebekah came to him with Emil and asked Elijah if she could turn him, to which Elijah suggested that it would be an unwise move to turn the Governor's son into a vampire. While Antony stayed out of the conversation, Klaus told her no and told her that if she turned every boy that she fell in love with, the humans would cease to exist. Emil then argued with Klaus and Klaus threw him down the stairs while Elijah and Antony tried to stop him. While the siblings were going to attend Emil's funeral, Klaus saw a boy being whipped and threw an apple at the man and made him stop whipping the boy. Klaus then came to the boy, and named him Marcellus, and brought him into the family. Elijah saw this and told Rebekah: "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all". Antony, for his part, felt only annoyance at the inclusion of the boy. Marcel was soon taken into the family, quickly developing a crush on Rebekah at an early age because of all the time they spent fencing with each other.

In 1821, Klaus grew jealous as Marcellus grew closer to Elijah rather than him. Feeling lonely, he undaggers his younger brother, Kol, so he'd have someone to have fun with. The two and Antony begin happily causing chaos across New Orleans, even slaughtering an entire tenement building for fun. When Klaus reveals that he'd choose Marcellus over Kol though, Kol grows angry and threatens to turn Marcellus into a vampire. Klaus, realizing that his brother is too wild to control, daggers Kol yet again, leaving Antony devastated at losing his younger brother yet again. After Kol's daggering, Antony decides to spend some time just traveling with Aurora, briefly moving to Dublin, Ireland, where on Christmas Day, he won a card game and took his winnings by killing his opponent, a man who was to be married the next day.

1890: Antony and Aurora used a trick that involved them holding hands and beheading their enemies with a length of wire in St. Petersburg, Russia.

1894: The two traveled to Rome, and a few years later, to Budapest, to have some fun during the chaos of an earthquake, and then to Borsa, Romania in 1898.

 **1900s**

1901: Antony and Aurora returned to New Orleans when Kol was undaggered in 1901. A war began brewing between the witches that were allied with Klaus and those who were allied with Kol. Antony refused to become involved in the war, not wanting to choose between his brothers.

1903: Antony and Aurora spent time together in Paris, France during the La Belle Epoque period.

1914: Sometime around this point, Antony and Kol crossed paths with their older sister, Freya Mikaelson, though they remained unaware of who she was; Freya connected with them in the hopes of being able to get a glimpse of her siblings. At his family's Christmas party in 1914, which he attended with Aurora, during a family speech, Klaus revealed that he knew about Kol's plan. Kol, knowing his plan had been squashed, fled up the stairs, but was stopped by Elijah. Elijah held Kol down as Klaus daggered him, Antony failing once again to stop the act.

1919: The twins and Elijah try to make arrangements with the werewolves in the city, so their rule can remain hidden, but their meeting is interrupted by the witch Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo, also known as Papa Tunde, who demanded to know how it would benefit the witches. He demanded a tribute as he thought that he was also a king in the city and brought them the head of the mayor who he killed. The twins didn't like it and decided to find out who their enemy was, befriending him to find out his weaknesses so that they could destroy him. With the help of Marcel, who had just returned from WW1, they find out that Papa Tunde channels two twin witches who always accompany him, his sons, and kill them to get rid of their rival.

Six months later, Elijah, Klaus, and Antony are with a werewolf named Lana, who is the Werewolf Queen of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Klaus talked of how werewolves, vampires, witches, and dirty-cops are happy as clams and drunk as stoats. They're celebrating to the new era-collaboration in the face of prohibition. Klaus tells them that they did it, though Elijah and Antony say that they helped build the city, but it was originally Niklaus's vision. Elijah, Klaus, and Antony sit and drink until they see that Rebekah and Marcel have come. Klaus knows that they are a pair, but Elijah tells him not to cause trouble. Instead of condemning the pair though, Klaus admits that as they move into the new era, attitudes must change. He toasts to Rebekah and Marcel, that they find joy in each other, and that he has killed Rebekah's lovers to protect her from a broken heart if they have to move. However, they are now home and he wants her to be happy. He sits with his brothers again minutes later. Later, The twins and Rebekah are in a box at the theater, when Rebekah heads towards the lobby to find Marcel.

Walking into the theater, Mikael seats himself behind the twins and points the white oak stakes at their backs, right next to their hearts, while Klaus and Antony sit, clearly horrified. Mikael mocks Klaus when he refers to him as "Father," and tells them that their werewolf father would be embarrassed to have either of them as a son, just like he was before he knew the truth about their parentage. Mikael then revealed that he intended to humiliate them before he killed them, and stated that he planned on killing everyone who knew that they existed, to ensure that no one would miss them after they were dead. Mikael then had the stage-hands open the curtains to the stage, revealing that he had killed Klaus's werewolf lover, Lana, as well as many of their friends, in addition to tying up Marcel and Aurora next to them in a grotesque display. All the while, the audience was laughing hysterically, as Mikael had compelled them all to view the show as a comedy. Terrified, the twins quickly rushed to the stage to help free Marcel and Aurora, only to be stopped by Mikael, who threw them across the stage. Rebekah suddenly arrived and intervened, trying to free Marcel as well, but Mikael staked her with a regular stake and incapacitated her. Elijah, who had just recovered from his own staking earlier, showed up just in time to help his siblings free, and he insisted that Marcel and Aurora were as good as dead, especially since Mikael was feeding on the former to replenish his strength. Antony refused to listen, however, and got Aurora free before fleeing with her and his siblings.

Mikael ultimately burned down the opera house, and while he hunted his children and stepsons down to the streets of the French Quarter, he shouted at them that they needed to finish the last act of Le Grand Guignol, which he referred to as their "tale of sorrows." He insisted that their constant fleeing was pointless, as he would always find them no matter what, but they ended up able to run after all because Elijah stayed behind to lead Mikael away from them while they fled to safety. Elijah told the twins and Rebekah to flee while he delayed Mikael for a brief time. Klaus, Antony, Rebekah, and Aurora then left New Orleans, leaving Elijah behind. Mikael went on to burn down much of the city of New Orleans and slaughtered more vampires, leaving Marcel as one of the few survivors of his wrath.

1922: The twins, Rebekah, and Aurora were yet again on the run from Mikael. They were in Chicago when they met the vampire Stefan Salvatore, whom Rebekah falls in love with. At first the twins hated Stefan, but they grew to like him once they discovered that Stefan was a Ripper and they became good friends. One night, the speakeasy they were at was attacked, apparently by the police, though it turned out that the raid was led by Mikael, and he took Aurora to safety. Later, when he, Klaus, and Aurora were about to leave Chicago, Rebekah told Klaus that she was tired of running and wanted to be with Stefan. Klaus then forced her to choose between him and Stefan; she chose Stefan, so Klaus neutralized his sister with a White Oak Ash Dagger, with Antony once again failing to stop a daggering, then took her body with them in a car and left Chicago.

October 1934: The twins and Aurora were living in Berlin, Germany.

September 1943: The twins and Aurora have moved to England.

1940s-1960s: The twins and Aurora spent some time in England and Las Vegas.

Blank Period: Sometime before the start of _TVD_ , Antony and Aurora have another split for an unknown reason.

Some time after this, Antony learns that Katerina Petrova is alive despite believing that she died in 1864, though she has changed her name to Katherine Pierce, and they get together.

2009: In Emerald Coast, Florida, Antony proposes a plan to Katherine to help her gain her freedom from Klaus - to hand over the moonstone, a vampire, and a werewolf to Klaus in exchange for said freedom. To this end, Katherine seduces the werewolf Mason Lockwood, tricks him into killing his best friend, and persuades him to find the moonstone from the Lockwood mansion. Antony isn't happy about Katherine being with another guy, but accepts that it is necessary.

Season 1: When Antony and Katherine learn of the escape of the Tomb vampires, Katherine has Antony make a Lapis Lazuli medallion for Isobel Flemming, Katherine's descendant and best friend, enabling the young vampire to walk in the sun. They then plotted the deaths of the tomb vampires with Isobel and John Gilbert because neither of them want Klaus to find out that she is still alive. They have Isobel retrieve Johnathan Gilbert's invention and give it to John Gilbert to use against the vampires in Mystic Falls. This results in the deaths of the remaining tomb vampires. After the chaos has settled, Antony arrives in Mystic Falls with Katherine.

(I figure that Antony and Aurora could get back together shortly after Katherine chooses Elijah over Antony, so that nothing already established gets messed up, especially in regards to Jacen existing.)


	2. Seasons 2

**Season Two**

In _The Return_ , Antony waits for Katherine outside of the Gilbert House and leaves with her after she attacks John. Antony and Katherine attend Mayor Richard Lockwood's wake together at the Lockwood mansion, where they engage in a small power play with Bonnie Bennett, claiming that it never ends well for Bennett witches. Bonnie attempts her usual attack against vampires, but Antony and Katherine, much older vampires than Bonnie is used to encountering, have a certain amount of resistance to such spells. He is then left jealous when Katherine goes to speak with Stefan Salvatore alone. He is appeased though when Katherine tells him later that she ended the conversation by skewering him with a metal rod.

In _Plan B_ , after Mason is killed, Antony kidnaps Matt Donovan and brings him to Katherine, where she compels Matt to pick a fight with Tyler Lockwood and not stop until Tyler kills him.

In _Masquerade_ , Antony and Katherine then decide to retrieve the moonstone themselves at the Lockwoods' Masquerade Ball. During the Ball, Antony gets jealous at Katherine's flirting with Stefan, which culminates in him becoming pissed off when he discovers that the Mystic Falls Gang has led Katherine into a trap, and this causes him to cast a spell over Katherine and Elena, so that whatever happens to Katherine would also happen to Elena. He uses this to not only protect Katherine, but get the moonstone from Bonnie, but Bonnie has secretly spelled the moonstone to incapacitate Katherine just in case. Once Katherine is incapacitated, he is startled long enough for Damon to break his neck. Katherine awakes to find herself imprisoned in the tomb, with the moonstone and Antony, where Damon says that she should have been all along. As Damon closes the door of the tomb, Katherine screams that Elena is in danger and needs to be protected, and once the door closes, Antony awakes. Katherine asks if he can release them from the tomb, but Antony says that he can't, as he doesn't have the necessary tools to undo the spell.

In _Katerina_ , After learning from Rose about the existence of the Originals, Elena visits Katherine to ask her about her past. Katherine complies in exchange for incremental amounts of blood, as her time in the tomb without sustenance has weakened her, Antony refusing any blood as he is more resistant to the pain of desiccation than Katherine. Antony merely listens to Katherine's story as she tells it to Elena, and it is revealed to Elena that, along with his twin brother Klaus, Antony also wants to sacrifice Elena as part of a ritual to break a curse. When Elena asks why Antony wouldn't also want Katherine dead for betraying him and his brother, he says that unlike Klaus, he fell in love with Katherine. When Elena suggests that she is using him, Antony reveals that it hardly matters whether she is or not, as everyone always has an angle, and at least Katherine makes it fun. He also warns Elena that he will not show her the same mercy he showed Katherine, and that he would kill her and everyone she loved if he had to without hesitation. When Stefan finally arrives searching for Elena, Katherine warns them that Klaus would not hesitate to kill all of the people Elena loves either, just like Klaus had done to her. Stefan accuses her of tricking Elena, in a desperate attempt to get herself out of the tomb, but Katherine insists that the tomb is the safest place to be, as no vampire would want to enter for fear of being trapped. Antony also confirms her story. Later, alone once more, Antony consoles Katherine as she peruses through the Petrova Family history that Elena had brought her, as she tears up over drawings of her parents.

In _The Sacrifice_ , in an attempt to get the moonstone from Katherine, Bonnie performs a spell that involves burning Stefan's picture of Katherine from 1864 and throwing the ashes on her, rendering her unconscious for a minute or two. Jeremy, in a valiant effort to spare Bonnie from overexerting her powers, ventures into the tomb alone and asks Katherine for the moonstone. Naturally she refuses, so he shoots a stake into her chest and, while she's distracted, throws the ashes into her face and incapacitates her. While she is unconscious, he enters the tomb, searches for and finds the moonstone, and tries to leave but Antony attacks him as Katherine revives, and they feed from him. When Stefan and Bonnie arrive, Bonnie threatening to destroy her own grimoire if Antony attempts to steal it to remove the tomb spell himself, Antony and Katherine hold Jeremy hostage and demand that Bonnie open the tomb so that they can escape. When Bonnie fails, Katherine bites Jeremy but Stefan reacts by entering the tomb and throwing Jeremy out of it, now imprisoning himself along with Antony and Katherine, something that infuriates Antony but pleases Katherine. Though Antony clearly wants to kill Stefan, it is implied that he doesn't because he believes that it would hurt Katherine.

In _By the Light of the Moon_ , Katherine enjoys planting dreams in Stefan's head while he sleeps, to Antony's chagrin, though he stays out of it. Later, Katherine offers the useful advice of seeking out Isobel for information about Klaus. After Elena strikes a deal with Elijah, the witch, Jonas Martin, breaks the spell of the tomb, allowing vampires to leave it. Elijah allows Stefan to leave, Antony getting free as well, but Elijah compels Katherine to stay inside the tomb before Antony can stop him from doing so. From that point forward though, Antony continually brings Katherine blood so that she won't desiccate.

In _The Dinner Party_ and _The House Guest_ , when Antony learns of Katherine getting out of the tomb and taking up residence with the Salvatore brothers, much to his displeasure, he reluctantly moves in as well, but refuses to help the Mystic Falls Gang in contrasts to Katherine. Katherine is staked and nearly killed by Luka Martin when he infiltrates the mansion via astral projection in an attempt to release Elijah, but is rescued by Antony, while Damon unwittingly burns Luka to death. Later, Katherine flirts with Damon in bed, which Antony overhears with his vamp hearing, but even still, when Damon does not play along and asks Katherine to find another room to sleep in, Antony lets her into the room that he also stays in, telling Katherine that he was aware of her habits before getting with her and that he will continue to do so.

In _Know Thy Enemy_ , when Klaus captures Katherine through Isobel Flemming and Maddox, Antony returns to his twin's side, talking his way in by lying that he was just keeping Katherine busy while waiting for Klaus to show up for her and Elena.

In _The Last Dance_ , Klaus is still possessing Alaric, checking his knowledge of Mystic Falls and the residents by forcing Katherine to tell him everything that she knows. She confirms that the dagger is in Elijah, who is in the Salvatores' basement, and reminds him that Jenna is angry with Alaric. Antony suggests that they get Elijah back, but Klaus wants to leave him where he is for the time being. Klaus asks Katherine what else she knows, but Katherine says that she has told him everything that she knows and begs him just to kill her now. Klaus suggests that Katherine might not know everything, and compels her to tell him what the others could be keeping from her. Katherine reveals that they were trying to see if Bonnie could kill an Original without the dagger, but admits that she doesn't know if Bonnie has her powers back or not. Again, she asks him to kill her, but Klaus tells her that he has searched for her for five hundred years and will make her death last at least half that long. He then gives Antony free reign to torture her, but reminds him not to kill her. Klaus then leaves to find Elena. After he leaves, Antony begins to torture Katherine, but only after casting a spell to keep her from feeling pain, but warns her that she will need to fake it whenever she is harmed. Klaus later returns to Alaric's house and asks Antony to take out Bonnie. Antony says that that will be easy as channeling too much power would kill Bonnie, and says that he just needs to provoke her until she dies. At the dance, "Alaric" tells Bonnie and Elena that Klaus has Jeremy and leads them down a corridor. Elena worries that something's not right and Klaus eventually confirms that he is not Alaric.

He tells Elena that she is not on his hit list that night, but Bonnie is. Antony then attacks Bonnie, and she uses her power to throw him across the corridor. Bonnie and Elena run away and Bonnie uses her powers to shut the doors behind them. They meet Damon and explain that Alaric is being possessed by Klaus and that Antony is trying to kill Bonnie because they know about her powers. Elena runs to find Stefan. Damon tells Bonnie to kill Klaus and Antony, but Bonnie tells Damon that if she kills Alaric's body, Klaus may just find another. Damon says that Klaus and Antony will not get to win that night and asks if Bonnie is still willing to do whatever it takes to kill Klaus. Bonnie then goes to find Klaus and Antony, and they ask her if she wants to do this the easy way or the hard way, but Bonnie uses her powers to hurt them. However, the power also gives Bonnie a nosebleed. Elena and Stefan find Damon, who reveals that Bonnie is "doing what she has to do". Stefan asks where she is and Elena runs to find her. They discover Bonnie in a room with Klaus and Antony - the lights are flashing, sparks are flying, and her nose is bleeding. Elena and Stefan try to run in, but Bonnie slams the doors in their faces. Bonnie and Elena stare at each other and suddenly Bonnie jerks and collapses on the floor. Klaus and Antony disappear and Elena runs in, discovering that Bonnie is "dead".

In _Klaus_ , Antony leaves Alaric's apartment to pick up Klaus's real body and bring it back. Meanwhile, Elena tells Elijah that Klaus is here, and that Antony is now working with him. After a quick stop at the Lockwood mansion for clothes, Elijah continues to reveal his history to Elena and drops the bomb that he is Klaus and Antony's older brother. He also explains to her that nothing can kill an Original — save for wood from one tree which his family made sure to destroy. Elena questions that if the Originals can walk in the sun, then why do Klaus and Antony want to break the curse of the sun and moon so badly? Elijah then reveals to her that the curse of the sun and the moon is fake. Meanwhile, Antony returns to Alaric's apartment with Klaus's body, as well as with another witch who is working with them, Greta Martin. Back at the Lockwood mansion, Elijah goes on with his story, revealing that the twins do need the doppelgänger, but created the myth in order to have every member of two warring species on the look-out for her and the moonstone. But the true curse is on the twins. Elijah's mother had had an affair with another man (Klaus and Antony's biological father). When Elijah's dad learned of the infidelity, he killed her lover and his entire family, igniting a war between two species that still wages on today. Klaus and Antony's dad was a werewolf, making Klaus a hybrid and Antony a tribrid. But the curse is that their mother made their werewolf sides dormant, and the twins want to ignite it. The curse can be broken during a full moon when they are in transition, which is also when the twins are the weakest and can be killed. Back at Alaric's apartment, Antony casts a spell to release Klaus from Alaric's body. Maddox and Greta then open up a life-size box and out walks the real Klaus.

In _The Last Day_ , Elijah explains how the sacrifice ritual will go to Elena, Stefan, and Damon - Klaus and Antony will each sacrifice a werewolf and a vampire. Elena asks where she fits into the ritual and Elijah explains that the ritual will end with Klaus and Antony drinking the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of her death. Damon suggests that they could kill Klaus and Antony using Bonnie, but Elena again says that that's not an option. Elijah reveals that he has an elixir that Antony originally made for Katherine, which will be able to resuscitate Elena after she dies. Damon is unimpressed and says that the potion might not work, but Elena is willing to take the chance. Meanwhile, Antony has Katherine drink a similar potion that will bring her back to life after the ritual, after she agrees to be his vampire in the ritual due to gratitude for all he's done for her. Later, Carol Lockwood calls Tyler as she walks up the stairs in her home. She tells him to come home as she had an accident and is in the hospital. When she hangs up, she asks Antony why she did that. He tells her that she has had a terrible fall and uses his power to push her over the banister. Outside the hospital, Jules arrives with another werewolf and tells Tyler that they have to leave and lock themselves up in preparation for the full moon. Before they can leave, they bump into Caroline, and Jules and the other werewolf leave so that Tyler and Caroline can talk. Caroline is annoyed that Tyler never said goodbye, but he explains that he left for a reason. Tyler begins to leave, but Antony and Maddox appear, forcing Caroline and Tyler to fall on the ground with their powers. Maddox injects Caroline with vervain and they drag the pair away.

Klaus and Antony return to Alaric's apartment at the same time and Klaus tells Antony and Katherine that Elena is with Greta. The door flings open and Damon tells Klaus and Antony to postpone the ritual, explaining that he rescued one of the werewolves and one of the vampires and killed Maddox. Klaus and Antony tell him that they knew that either Damon or Stefan would try to stop them and reveals that they always have a back-up plan. Klaus shows Damon on a webcam that they have captured Jules and another werewolf. He then knocks Damon out. Antony is still present when Katherine manages to wake Damon up. She tells Damon that Klaus has gone to begin the ritual, and admits that she had to do something, revealing that Klaus made her call to lure someone, explaining that he needed another vampire: Jenna Sommers. Damon asks Antony why he wasn't being used as the other vampire, and Antony says that that's impossible because Damon is as good as dead anyway, prompting Katherine to reveal Damon's werewolf bite to him.

In _The Sun Also Rises_ , Damon shows Katherine his werewolf bite, but decides to leave. She is hurt that he is leaving without saying goodbye and tells him not to depart on bad terms. She insists that she didn't have a choice and had to lure Jenna for Klaus, adding that she chose her life over Jenna's. Damon is angry though, and points out that Katherine will survive this without a scratch. Katherine points out that she doesn't let love get in the way. He offers himself to Antony, but Antony refuses as his blood is impure. Antony then leaves with Katherine. Klaus begins the sacrifice by handing the moonstone over to Greta, just as Antony arrives with Katherine, who is also surrounded by fire. Greta begins the spell and removes the fires around the werewolves. Jules groans that everything she did was just to help Tyler. The werewolves attempt to attack Klaus and Antony, but they are easily overpowered, and Klaus and Antony rip their hearts out. Greta pours the blood from the hearts into the spell, while Jenna admits that she has "failed" Elena. Elena insists that she didn't and explains that being a vampire has made Jenna's guilt more intense. She adds that it has also made her stronger and faster. She says that she will get through this and quietly whispers to Jenna that when she gets the chance, she has to run.

The sacrifice continues, and Elena begs Klaus and Antony to let Jenna go, explaining that she doesn't have to die. Elena doesn't want to leave Jeremy without a family and points out that she did everything that Klaus asked. However, Klaus realizes that Stefan has arrived and goes to speak to him on top of a cliff. Elena realizes that now that Jenna is a vampire, she has special hearing. Jenna struggles, but eventually works out that Stefan wants to replace her in the sacrifice. Klaus and Stefan return to Antony and the women, and Klaus asks Elena who she wants to save - and who she wants to die. However, he soon reveals that she doesn't really have a choice and stakes Stefan in the back. He explains that he has other plans for Stefan and wants him alive. Greta removes the fire from around Jenna and Katherine, and Elena begins to sob. Jenna says that she knows what she needs to do, and rushes over to bite Greta, attempting to kill her. However, Klaus stabs her. He lies her down and Jenna looks at Elena, scared. Elena tells her to turn off her emotions so that she won't be scared anymore. Klaus stakes Jenna in the heart, killing her. Meanwhile, Antony also kills Katherine. Stefan soon wakes up and, when he sees Elena crying, realizes that Jenna has been staked. He apologizes, but Elena tells him to be quiet and asks if the others will kill Klaus and Antony. Stefan says that they will and Elena smiles grimly. Klaus appears and tells Elena that it's time, offering her his hand. She refuses it and walks past him to the sacrificial altar, where Antony is waiting. Klaus thanks her, but she tells him to go to hell.

Klaus and Antony both bite into her neck from opposite sides and feed from her until she falls onto the ground, lifeless. Klaus announces that he can "feel it happening", and he and Antony begin to transform. Antony, however, uses his magic to stop his own transformation before picking up Katherine and zooming away with her so that she won't be killed accidentally after awakening when Klaus is a wolf, unaware of the coming attack. They are still alone when Katherine revives, and Antony thanks her for her help, and for remaining loyal to him despite what everyone thought of her having a traitorous personality, culminating in the two having sex for the first time since Antony broke his curse.

In _As I Lay Dying_ , Stefan and Bonnie go to the witches' house and Bonnie explains that she will try to summon Emily. Emily ends up possessing her body and Stefan asks how to heal a werewolf bite. Emily refuses to give him an answer, explaining that there is a natural balance to everything and maybe Damon deserves to die. She does hint that there is a cure, though. Suddenly, Bonnie screams and clutches her head. She explains that the witches don't want her there as they believe that she is abusing their power. However, she reveals that she heard them saying that Klaus and Antony are the keys to a cure. Later, Stefan goes over to Alaric's apartment to see Katherine, where he runs into Antony. Stefan asks Antony for a cure to a werewolf bite, but Antony informs him that he'll leave whether he gets the cure or not to Klaus, as he's the one who wants something from him, though he also warns Stefan that Klaus may just end up killing him. At that moment, Elijah and Klaus arrive. Antony is at first confused by Elijah's appearance, but Klaus explains everything to him briefly before Antony reveals Stefan's presence.

Stefan announces that he needs Klaus's help, but Klaus explains that first he has to stick by his deal to Elijah before stabbing Elijah with the dagger and white ash, killing him. Antony attempts to speak up for Elijah, but is quickly shot down. Klaus then turns on Stefan and stakes him close to his heart, taunting him that if he moves just slightly, he will be killed. Stefan promises to do whatever Klaus wants if he gives him the cure for Damon. However, Klaus admits that he doesn't know whether Stefan will be of any use to him. Later, Klaus talks about Stefan's murderous past, although Stefan says that he hasn't been like that for years. However, Klaus says that's the kind of vampire he could make a deal with. He calls Katherine over and bites her, shocking her as she realizes that she now has a werewolf bite. He then feeds her his blood and she heals so that Stefan realizes that Klaus's blood is the cure, and by extension, Antony's. Klaus tells Stefan that they should begin to talk. Klaus pours his blood into a vial and asks Stefan if he is ready for a "decade-long bender". Stefan insists that isn't who he is anymore and Klaus is disappointed, saying that he would have been a good wingman. He begins to pour the blood away until Stefan stops him. Klaus is pleased and throws him a blood bag, telling him to drink. He adds that he has to finish it all, saying that if Stefan does everything he says, he will save Damon. Stefan drinks it, but Klaus passes him another blood bag and tells him to continue. Antony watches on, amused.

Later, Stefan is hungrily feeding on blood bags, but refuses to drink any more until Klaus sorts out the cure. Klaus tells him that he has a choice to make - he can remain in Mystic Falls or he can embrace what he truly is, leave town with Klaus, and save Damon's life. Stefan takes another blood bag and begins to drink. Klaus calls over Katherine and compels her to take his blood to Damon and come right back - but she is still on vervain. Katherine then rushes off as Stefan worries that she will never deliver the cure to Damon. Antony later leaves Mystic Falls with Klaus, Stefan, and his daggered siblings, though Katherine secretly reveals to Antony only that she is still around and following them.

Sometime during the summer, Katherine reveals to Antony that she is somehow pregnant. Antony performs a spell to both confirm the pregnancy and to find out how the pregnancy is even possible. The spell reveals that since he is part-werewolf, it overrided both of their vampire sides, allowing them to have a child. Antony surmises that it was just another thing made possible due to breaking the Hybrid Curse.


	3. Season 3

**Season Three**

In _The Birthday_ , in Tennessee, an attractive young blonde is calling for her dog in her front yard. Klaus shows up using a Southern accent to claim that his car broke down down the road and asks if he may use the phone. The woman is understandably suspicious, but Klaus compels her to invite him in. The two meet her housemate and he asks for information about a "Ray Sutton." They claim that he doesn't live there, but Klaus suggests that he must visit once a month - suggesting that Ray is a werewolf. The blonde's housemate tries to run, but she is stopped at the door by Antony and Stefan. The girls give up Ray's location, but Klaus tells Stefan to kill the blonde quickly and make the runner suffer, before walking out of the house. Stefan obliges, making Klaus and Antony smile at the screams as they walk away from the house. Later, Klaus, Antony, and Stefan arrive at a bar to find Ray. Ray is suspicious and soon figures out that he's in the company of vampires (though Klaus and Antony take great pleasure in announcing that they're a hybrid and a tribrid, respectively). Stefan's compelled everyone in the bar so that Ray is all alone - and he refuses to give up the location of his pack. Still, that doesn't bother Stefan, who menacingly suggests that they're going to play a drinking game - "truth or wolfsbane". Then Klaus grins that "this is going to be fun". Later, Ray is being tortured - chained up while Antony and Stefan throw wolfsbane-soaked darts at him; he's still refusing to give up details of his pack. Fortunately for Ray, he gets a slight reprieve when Klaus gets word that Damon has been sniffing around. Stefan promises to go and deal with it - and vows to return to Klaus. Antony is skeptical that he'll actually return though.

Stefan does return later though to Klaus and Antony, who have extracted the wolf pack information from Ray. Klaus announces that he now has to go through a three-stage process. First, he feeds Ray his blood, and then he swiftly breaks his neck. Klaus says that he knew Stefan would come back, and Stefan, for his part, claims that he doesn't care about anything anymore. Interestingly, Klaus accuses him of putting on a "good show". He says Stefan will never stop caring about his family, but the blood makes it easier to let go.

In _The Hybrid_ , in the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee, Stefan carries Ray's body through the woods with Klaus and Antony. He's not happy about it. They wander into a werewolf pack. Stefan tosses down the body, and then Klaus and Antony introduce themselves and are quickly recognized as "The Hybrid" and "The Tribrid". Later, Ray wakes up needing human blood to complete his transition to become a vampire. Klaus sniffs a man out and bites into him to get things started. They feed him to Ray while Klaus feeds another werewolf his blood. "Okay, who's next?" he asks the group. Klaus continues to keep the human alive and compels him to stay put. Everyone else is dead, turned by Klaus. They wait for Ray to turn so that they'll have "comrades" in a war. They notice Ray is bleeding from his eyes, which isn't supposed to be happening. Ray continues to get worse before he abruptly gets up and runs off. Klaus sends Stefan after him. Ray bites Stefan though and runs off. Meanwhile, all the werewolves are coming to and bleeding from their eyes, transforming. Later, the half-dead werewolves are moving like zombies, but they're angry. They start to circle Klaus and Antony. Stefan eventually brings Ray's body back to camp, and Klaus tells him that the others went rabid. They're all dead. He's angry and screams at the moon. "I did everything I was told! I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed the doppelgänger. It should have worked." Klaus drains some of his blood for Stefan. "We're leaving," Klaus says.

In _The End of The Affair_ , Antony arrives in Chicago, the scene of Stefan's good old ripper days, with Klaus and Stefan. Klaus announces that they're going to go see his favorite witch for help with the hybrid problem. They go to a speakeasy where they find Gloria, who is older, but not dead, like she should be nearly a hundred years later; she's a very powerful witch. On the way there, Klaus told Stefan more of his history. Klaus sends Stefan away, but Stefan listens to them talk anyway. Gloria says to find out what went wrong with the curse they'd have to contact the witch who made the spell, who is very dead. She'll need help to contact her. "Bring me Rebekah," Gloria says. Antony is excited that he may actually see Rebekah again after nearly a century. Meanwhile, Stefan finds a photo behind the bar of him with Klaus and Antony, but Stefan has no memory of it. Stefan is upset that he doesn't remember that he knew Klaus and Antony. Klaus says that they initially hated him. Klaus reveals some more of their story, and Stefan processes that he knew yet another Original, Rebekah. In a warehouse, Klaus opens up a coffin. There's his sister, Rebekah, preserved with a dagger through her chest. Stefan doesn't remember her. Klaus warns that she has a worse temper than him as he removes the dagger. Klaus tells Stefan that he was his biggest fan after telling another part of their history. Klaus compels the warehouse security guard to direct Rebekah to Gloria's, then let her feed on him til he dies. Klaus tells Stefan that he entrusted him with one of his biggest secrets and that he's going to prove it as they're going to his old apartment. Antony, however, decides to stay behind to wait for Rebekah.

Klaus later returns to the warehouse to find his sister's coffin empty and the guard drained. Suddenly, she's on him in a flash and stabs him through the chest, calling him Nik and telling him to go to hell, Antony failing to stop her. Klaus calmly removes the dagger from his chest, unhurt. He forgives her, saying that he understands that she's upset. Klaus calls in Stefan, then tells him that he can remember. All of Stefan's memories of Rebekah, Antony, and Klaus come back. He remembers that they were friends. Klaus tells Rebekah that Gloria needs something from her, and she realizes that her necklace is gone. Meanwhile, Antony visits Katherine, who is now four months pregnant.

In _Disturbing Behavior_ , Antony is out shopping with Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan for some 21st century clothing for Rebekah. Though Klaus and Stefan are annoyed, Antony is glad to be able to spend some time with his younger sister after all this time. Stefan steps outside for some air. Later, Gloria is casting a spell to find the location of the necklace. At Elena's house, she is in the kitchen with Bonnie and Caroline when all of a sudden the necklace burns Elena's chest. Back with Gloria, she says that she saw a girl with her friends and Rebekah says that they will be a dead girl with dead friends if she doesn't get the necklace back. Gloria tells Klaus, Antony, Rebekah, and Stefan that she needs time and space, and they head off to get lunch. However, Stefan leaves Klaus, Antony, and Rebekah while they are feeding on girls to find Gloria and find out what she knows. Klaus and Antony later come upon Rebekah and Stefan in the warehouse, and Rebekah tells them that something is wrong as Stefan was asking about Mikael. Both Klaus and Antony are angered by this and Klaus knocks Stefan out. They then head back to Mystic Falls, Antony taking the time to torture Stefan on the way there.

Sometime during this episode, Antony discovers that Katherine is plotting against Klaus, and he warns her to at least be careful, considering that she is pregnant with their child.

In _The Reckoning_ , the seniors of Mystic Falls High prepare for the first day of their final school year by setting up pranks around the school in a time honored tradition. Klaus, Antony, and Rebekah turn up unexpectedly at the school. After capturing Elena, Klaus proceeds to feed his blood to Tyler and temporarily kill him, and Antony tasks Bonnie with finding out why this act hasn't turned other werewolves into hybrids yet. Stefan eventually shows up at the high school gym and tries to pledge his loyalty to Klaus once again. This works for a second, until Stefan proves that he still cares about Elena, prompting Klaus to compel his obedience before making him kill two hapless teens, while Antony watches on in amusement. Rebekah figures out that Elena used to be in possession of her magic necklace, and Elena admits that Katherine has it now, but they don't believe her, and therefore, set a time limit for the necklace to show up. If it doesn't arrive, Klaus compels Stefan to feed on Elena. Rebekah then takes away Tyler's "dead" body, and Klaus and Antony also leave to check up with Bonnie. Bonnie and Matt can't find Jeremy, who can communicate with the dead now, so Matt decides to take one for the team by drowning himself and hopefully communicate with his dead sister Vicki, who has been haunting him recently. His plan works and after Bonnie does CPR, he is able to give info directly from Vicki from the Original Witch that Klaus and Antony's transformations aren't working because Elena isn't dead, which Klaus and Antony overhear, coming to the same conclusion.

Klaus feeds some of Elena's blood to Tyler and it stops him from dying by turning him into a werewolf-vampire hybrid like Klaus. But instead of being grumpy about it, Tyler actually ends up being the happiest he's ever been. All of this means though, that rather than let Stefan kill Elena, Klaus and Antony are just going to keep her around as their personal blood bank in order to continue turning werewolves into hybrids. Their plan is foiled though when Damon shows up, mentions that Mikael is coming, and sends them running for cover.

In _Homecoming_ , Antony attends the party with Klaus. He is horrified when he sees Katherine (Bonnie hiding her pregnancy with magic to help her better pass as Elena), also present, knowing it is her and not Elena when he senses the child within her. He warns her to leave as something is going to go down, and he doesn't want her or the child hurt, but she says that she knows and warns him about Mikael not being neutralized, which he and Klaus already figured. He is later present when a woman that Klaus has compelled comes up to them and tells them that they have a visitor by the name of Mikael. Klaus remarks that they shouldn't keep him waiting and they go off to meet Mikael, who they have not seen in nearly a century. Mikael meets them in the entrance to the Lockwood mansion and orders them to come outside so that he can kill them. They refuse and they end up getting into a verbal argument that comes to a head when Mikael grabs "Elena" and threatens to kill her. Antony instantly moves to help her, but Klaus (believing that Antony is worried about losing their way to make hybrids) keeps him back, as he refuses to believe Mikael and tells him that for all his life he has underestimated him. Mikael angrily tells Klaus and Antony that they have no one, keeping "Elena" by his side. Klaus tells Mikael that he is calling his bluff and shouts at Mikael to kill her, horrifying Antony. "Elena", in a shaking voice, tells Klaus that he would really do it. Klaus shouts at his father to kill her and Mikael hesitates before plunging a knife into "Elena"'s back, causing Klaus to gasp as Antony finally throws him off, rushing to her side.

Mikael attempts to attack him once he is outside, but Antony keeps him back with a magical barrier, before quickly healing her. Klaus, meanwhile, gets attacked by Damon, who jumps on him and stabs him in the stomach with the white oak stake in an attempt to incapacitate him before killing him. Katherine, who was impersonating Elena, then reveals herself to Mikael, successfully distracting him. She then turns and throws the wolfsbane grenades at the hybrids. Stefan appears out of nowhere and gets Damon away from Klaus. Klaus then grabs the white oak stake and stabs a distracted Mikael, killing him. Damon is completely shocked by what Stefan did as Klaus gives Stefan his freedom back by uncompelling him. Antony quickly checks over Katherine after the incident and confirms that the baby is still alive and safe. Noting this, Klaus confronts Antony, and Antony finally comes clean to the fact that he is with Katherine and that she is carrying his child. They get into an altercation regarding this, and in the end Klaus allows Katherine to live, but tells her to leave town immediately and to take Antony with her. Later, Antony leaves town with Katherine after she picks him up, unaware of the fact that she has convinced Stefan to steal the coffins that Klaus keeps their family in.

In _Bringing Out The Dead_ , Klaus calls Antony to invite him back home, informing him that their family has been revived, including their mother. Antony decides to return home, but not wanting to leave the nearly six months pregnant Katherine behind, he brings her along, setting her up somewhere where she will be hidden from his family and safe, and giving his word to her that he will visit often. He then heads back to live with his family, reconciling with Klaus, and the rest of his siblings after apologizing to them for killing their mother. He also apologizes to Kol additionally for failing him, due to all of his daggerings. He doesn't trust his mother, however, but she talks him into giving her a chance, though he tells her that she'll only get one.

In _Dangerous Liaisons_ , Elijah promises Elena that his family won't hurt any of them and she believes him. The Mikaelsons are preparing for the dance when Klaus comes home, angry that Rebekah went after Elena. Esther intervenes when Klaus and Kol end up fighting. He later attends the ball with his family and partakes in the toast when Esther makes it, same as his siblings. He later runs out with the rest of the guests when Kol is attacked by Damon. After the ball, Esther writes her children's names on a piece of paper, slices Finn's hand, and lets the blood run over the paper to each of their names. The link is complete. If one of the siblings dies, they all die.

In _All My Children_ , Rebekah returns back to the Mikaelson manor, only to be teased by her brothers, mostly Kol, about her one night stand. Irritated, she sharply comes back. Kol persuades a reluctant Klaus to have some quality time together in the good will of making up for his act of sticking a dagger through his heart, Antony deciding to come with in order to spend some time with Kol. Later, Damon, Stefan, and Alaric notice Elena's disappearance and inform Caroline. She allies with them and agrees to distract Klaus for the time being, who is hanging with Antony and Kol at the grill. The distraction proves successful and the ritual begins. Alaric stabs Kol for forcefully hitting on Meredith, and all the Original siblings feel the pain simultaneously. Klaus and Antony go to help Kol, Klaus injuring Alaric in the process. At the witches manor, Damon and Stefan arrive, and understanding that they have to remove one of the witches, the brothers flip a coin. Stefan approaches Bonnie and tells her to stop, but she explains that she can't as she has no control over Esther channeling the Bennett bloodline, so Damon feeds Abby his blood before killing her, turning her into a vampire. The Originals unite, coming together to Esther and Finn, who are performing the ritual, unable to stop them until the Salvatores' intervention, which ends the spell. Finn and Esther then disappear, leaving the family in shambles despite all the siblings surviving. Later, after Kol and Elijah leave, Rebekah approaches Klaus and Antony, and she tells them that they're the only ones who haven't left her, despite the fact that she despised them after learning the truth about their mother's death. Rebekah then alerts them of the video that she shot of Elena's supposedly last minutes, the walls of the Lockwood caves, which has something she just recognized: the White Oak Tree, the one that could bring peril to them, still exists. Rebekah tells them that the battle isn't over.

In _Break On Through_ , Damon asks Helena what is going on between her and Rebekah, and Helena tells him that the majority of the Mikaelson siblings didn't like her. Later, Damon tears into town to find Rebekah and Antony standing at the Wickery Bridge as it burns. They taunt him before leaving.

In _The Murder of One_ , Antony goes with Klaus and Rebekah to find Finn. As Finn walks down some street in some city, the twins approach him and asks him to help undo the binding spell that ties their fates. "I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead," Finn says. Never one to accept "no" for an answer, Klaus threatens to re-dagger Finn again if he won't come home. Rather than continue to argue, Finn zooms off up an alley, but Rebekah stops him. Klaus knocks him out and the siblings take their brother home by force. But it's not all bad news for Finn. His wife and son, Helena and Elliot, are waiting for him at the Mikaelson mansion. While Finn, Helena, and Elliot catch up, Rebekah unveils some plans of her own, as she's more than a bit miffed at Damon for sexing her up, then using Helena to read her mind. Meanwhile, Antony gets to work on the unbinding spell. He mixes all of his siblings' blood into a goblet, then pours the blend on the table in the middle of a requisite circle of candles. Next he recites an incantation that causes the bloodlines to separate. They part just as Finn gets staked. So Finn doesn't take the rest of the Original siblings down with him. Later, it is learned that if all of the Originals die, so does the whole vampire species. This revelation changes everything, and Stefan marches over to the Mikaelson mansion. He drops a bag filled with eight of the remaining stakes on the floor, tells Klaus, Antony, and Rebekah that Finn is dead, and offers to trade the weapons for Damon, informing them that when an Original dies, so does their bloodline. It sounds too easy, so Klaus compels a nearly drained Damon to go home. Before Damon amputates his own hands in an attempt to free himself from the chains, Klaus tells Damon to stop.

Then he compels the eldest Salvatore to tell him how many stakes really exist. "Twelve," Damon replies without hesitation. This prompts Klaus to make a speech about how he gave Stefan's life purpose by giving him something to hate. He's so full of himself that Stefan can't help but try to kill him, but Klaus easily squashes his attempt. Then Rebekah frees Damon and tells Stefan that if he turns in the remaining three stakes, she and her siblings will let them live. Klaus and Antony look at her incredulously. Antony later visits Katherine, which he has been doing frequently, and confides in her something that he refuses to tell anyone else - he is actually distraught about Finn's death, despite their differences, as he wasn't always bad to him, and allowing him to rot in a coffin for nine hundred years was just as bad as anything Finn did or tried to do, and she consoles him.

In _Do Not Go Gentle_ , Esther convinces Klaus to stay until after the 20's Decade Dance, and he also convinces Antony, though they both get trapped at the dance due to Esther's spell. In a classroom, Antony and Bonnie are trying to undo Esther's spell with Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, and Jamie surrounding them. Matt walks in to explain that all of the non-vampires are leaving the school, and Jeremy suggests that he and Matt can go to stop Esther themselves. Antony and Bonnie try a locator spell to find Esther, but realize that Esther is blocking them. When Bonnie suggests that Esther is channeling a hot spot, Antony realizes where Esther is, and he tells Bonnie to get Jeremy and Matt ready. Later, Klaus says that he is reminded of when him and Stefan were friends and brothers, but Damon tells Klaus that Stefan already has a brother. Antony and Bonnie then arrive and tell them that Esther's spell is broken and that they can leave, and the twins quickly leave to get Esther's body. Back at the Mikaelson mansion, Antony undaggers Rebekah, while Klaus walks over to Esther's body to tell her that she failed and dares her to come back, swearing that she'll never destroy him.

In _The Departed_ , Alaric manages to stake Klaus's body with the magically reinforced White Oak Stake, leaving everyone to believe that Klaus died. Later, Elijah, Antony, and Rebekah are talking, amazed that the Salvatores and Caroline are still alive. They say that they weren't the ones, nor was Kol, to create their bloodline; they were sure it was Klaus. Since they believe that Klaus is dead, Antony and Rebekah tell Stefan that the deal is off, and that they want to kill Elena so that Alaric dies. They bring their plan to a head, by standing in front of Matt's car as he's driving Elena back into town. He swerves and the car goes over the bridge into the water, the same accident that played out with Elena's parents. Later, a distraught Antony decides to move in with Katherine, as he feels that his family is now shattered without his twin.


	4. Season 4

**Season Four**

In _Growing Pains_ , after having a vision of Rebekah in danger, Antony performs a locator spell to find her, arriving at the ranch at the same time as Damon and Matt. Not caring about Elena though, Antony merely saves Rebekah, returning home with her. Rebekah confronts Klaus for not saving her and they fight, despite Antony's attempts at stopping them both. Rebekah destroys the remaining bags with Elena's blood that Klaus was planning on using to make more hybrids, and Klaus breaks Rebekah's neck out of anger, telling her that she is no longer his sister and means nothing to him. Antony stays behind with Rebekah to make sure that she will be alright once she wakes.

In _The Rager_ , when Tyler arrives home with Carol, Klaus and Antony are waiting for them. They can't make any more hybrids, and somebody is trying to kill one of them, so they bring three hybrids to bodyguard Tyler. Although Klaus is angry at Tyler and the group for stopping his heart, he decided to bring more hybrids to the range of the Hunter to protect him. Tyler is under house arrest when a pretty werewolf named Hayley Marshall shows up. Klaus and Antony later introduce themselves to Hayley, Klaus figuring that Tyler might have had a brief affair with Hayley and getting angry at Tyler for cheating on Caroline. Jeremy and Meredith later lead Connor into a trap with Damon and the twins. Before killing Connor, Damon asks about this "greater evil". Connor says that if he is killed, another hunter will take his place. He decides to detonate the bombs, killing himself and the three vampires at the same time, but not before Damon clues Klaus and Antony in about the disappearing tattoos. Klaus says that Connor is "one of the Five", but Connor seems to have no clue what it means.

In _The Five_ , Klaus and Antony have Connor chained up inside the Mikaelson mansion and Stefan appears. Connor has told them nothing about what they want to know, and he can't be compelled. The twins lead Stefan elsewhere and reveal their history of what they know about the Brotherhood of the Five in order to get Stefan to persuade Rebekah into revealing the information that she knows. Rebekah later arrives at the Mikaelson mansion and sees Connor chained up, not seeing the tattoo and believing it to be a trick. Klaus, Antony, Rebekah, and Stefan sit down to eat, where she will only continue if Klaus apologizes to her. Klaus soon apologizes and asks Rebekah to tell them what she knows about the Five. After telling more of their history, Klaus says that there is one piece missing to the "puzzle", the tattoo. He tells the girl nearby to bring someone in, and Jeremy appears. Having no choice but to, as he is the only one who can see the tattoo, Jeremy traces it, while the twins and Rebekah share more of their history with Stefan. Klaus then tells Stefan that the Five neutralized all of the Originals in their sleep, except that the dagger failed to work on him and Antony due to their werewolf sides, leading into the last part of their history. Rebekah tells Stefan that Alexander said that there was a cure for vampirism. Klaus taunts her about her choices in men and Rebekah stands up, knowing that Klaus wants the cure for Elena, and that that is the reason why he brought Stefan. She walks out with Klaus telling Stefan that he needs to work on her to tell him the location of the tool: the sword. Antony, meanwhile, goes after Rebekah as she was clearly upset. Later learning that Rebekah has been daggered, Antony tells Klaus that he'll continue to help find the cure, but only so that they can then undagger Rebekah.

In _The Killer_ , Antony is in Italy with Klaus, digging up Alexander's body in order to get The Hunter's Sword.

In _We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes_ , Hayley and the hybrids have been drinking all night. When Tyler asks her why, she says that they're drinking for Dean, the hybrid who died trying to rescue the hostages in the Mystic Grill from Connor. She makes him drink a shot and then wipes his lips just as Klaus and Antony come up from behind them. Tyler asks what they are doing there and Klaus tells him what happened to Connor. There is a knock on the door and it's Caroline. She returns all of Tyler's things and breaks up with him. Klaus and Antony witness all of this and Klaus asks the rest to leave them alone for a while. Later, Damon and Stefan are talking in the kitchen when Stefan gets a call from Klaus. Klaus taunts him about ruining his plans for a hybrid-filled future and asks him how Elena is doing - and if her hallucinations have started yet. Stefan asks him how he knows that, and Klaus says that he and Antony killed the original five hunters so they know, and then he asks where Stefan is. Stefan says that he is at Elena's place, and Klaus says that he and Antony are also there. Stefan comes out to talk to them and the twins suggest that he hand over Elena to them or else she'll kill herself before the end of the day - the witches had created the hunters to kill vampires, and if a hunter dies, he will still kill the vampire that killed him. When Elena suddenly runs out of the house, Klaus and Antony take the opportunity to kidnap her, leaving Stefan and Damon standing on the porch. Klaus and Antony put Elena into a windowless room, saying that it is for her protection, or else she'll take off her daylight ring and burn herself to death. Elena says that she would not do that. However, the twins tell her that she'll want to kill herself as they had once. The only problem was that they are immortal, hence they had to bear the torture for a little over fifty-two years. She asks them how they stopped it, and they respond that they didn't; one day it stopped on it's own. They then leave her alone in the room.

In between _My Brother's Keeper_ and _A View To Kill_ , Antony was with Katherine preparing for the birth of the twins. When Katherine eventually goes into labor, there are complications with the birth due to Katherine being a vampire, forcing the baby, a boy, to be "born" via C-Section on January 28th, 2011. Once he is born, Antony uses magic to heal up Katherine, and they decide to name the baby Jacen Christopher Mikaelson. During this time, Antony learns about Kol's death and he is devastated, even blaming himself for not being there to help Kol, which Katherine consoles him for. Katherine also informs him that she learned about the cure from Hayley, and wanting revenge on the Mystic Falls Gang, he teams up with her to find the cure, and gives his word to her that he will help her negotiate with Klaus for her freedom.

In _Into the Wild_ , Antony does a locator spell on the Silas-seeking party - Shane, Bonnie, Jeremy, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon, and Elena - and locates them on an island, two hundred miles off the Nova Scotia mainland. He then teleports himself, Katherine, and Jacen there, and they set out on a hike together. They eventually come upon the Silas-seeking party, and witness a man about to kill Jeremy, Katherine killing him before he can do so.

In _Down the Rabbit Hole_ , Antony and Jacen are present when Katherine kills Massak, steals the tombstone, and later attacks Elena, incapacitating her. They later get to Silas's resting place after Bonnie, Jeremy, and Vaughn, Antony staying behind with Jacen so that they don't clue in Bonnie and Jeremy that Katherine isn't Elena. Katherine starts to kill Vaughn, but Jeremy stops her so that she doesn't get the Hunter's Curse. Katherine then proceeds to feed Jeremy to Silas so that she can take the cure, zooming back to Antony once she finds it while Silas feeds on and then kills Jeremy, while Bonnie is helpless to save him. Antony then teleports himself, Katherine, and Jacen away, along with the tombstone and the cure. They then go on the run with the cure.

In _American Gothic_ , in Willoughby, PA, at a gazebo in town, Elena is waiting for "E.M.", one of Antony and Katherine's associates, to arrive, and is surprised to discover that the mystery person is Elijah. While believing that she is Katherine, he kisses her passionately, adding to Elena's surprise. Elijah then asks for the cure, just as Antony also arrives, obviously upset that Katherine is clearly also now with Elijah, and points out that Elena is not Katherine, proving it by the fact that she has a daylight ring rather than a daylight bracelet, and testily tells Elijah that someone who really loved Katherine would be able to tell the difference. Antony then asks Elena about where Katherine is, not in the mood to play games. Meanwhile, Damon and Stefan arrive in Willoughby, where they find Katherine and Rebekah bickering. When they question the two on Elena's whereabouts, Katherine replies that Elena is probably in the town morgue by now as she unknowingly went to meet Elijah and Antony, and that the brothers probably killed her immediately after realizing that she is not Katherine. Stefan leaves in search of Elijah, Antony, and Elena, hoping that she is still alive. He uses Katherine's phone to call Elijah, who demands that Katherine be kept safe or Elena will die. As Elijah, Antony, and Elena wait for Katherine, they talk about Katherine. Elena questions Antony about why he would help a woman that clearly doesn't love him, but he merely threatens to kill her if she even speaks to him in such a way again, affected by her inquiry. Elena tells both brothers that they can't trust Katherine, because she always lies.

Elijah retorts that Katherine didn't lie about Elena's transformation into a vampire, and deduces that she shut out her humanity, asking her why. She states that Jeremy has died and that Antony and Katherine killed him, which shocks Elijah. He confronts Antony about it and he merely says that everyone is always stealing something from someone else, implying that he feels like Elijah has stole Katherine from him, and that in Jeremy's case, they stole his life, mocking an unfeeling Elena. They are interrupted by Katherine, who snaps Elena's neck. Elijah confronts Katherine about Jeremy's death and is angered upon discovering that Katherine also took part in his death. Katherine attempts to stop Elijah from leaving angry, saying that he promised that he would help negotiate her freedom with Klaus in return for the cure. Antony, despite his hurt, speaks up for Katherine, citing that Jeremy's death means absolutely nothing, especially since he killed Kol. Elijah rebuffs both of them, feeling that Katherine only sees him as a means to survive and gain her freedom, and warning Antony that she'd only continue to use him as well. After Elijah leaves, Antony cuts her off by kissing her, telling Katherine that he has always loved her, and because of that, he just wants her to be happy, no matter who she finds that happiness with. If she chooses him, she knows where to find him, but if she chooses Elijah and wants Elijah back, then she will have to prove to Elijah that Elijah can trust her, and that no matter who she chooses, he (Anthony) will keep his word to attempt to negotiate with Klaus on her behalf. He then leaves to be with the nearly three month old Jacen.

Katherine later arrives at the home they were staying at, and asks the human living there for her "package" - the cure and the key to securing her freedom. She apologizes to Antony, having chosen Elijah. Antony merely says, sadly, that Jacen is still both of theirs, and that they can share custody of him, before taking her to where Elijah is, and leaving them alone to talk. When Elijah rejoins Antony afterwards, alone and with the cure, Rebekah appears seconds later and asks Elijah for the cure. Elijah can't understand why Rebekah wants it, but she tells him that she wants to start over, have a simple life, and die when it's time to die, reminding him that they have had a hundred lifetimes together. She asks him again for the cure, but before he can answer, Klaus calls. She hands the phone to Elijah, who tells Klaus that he's on the way back to Mystic Falls with the cure, Antony, and Rebekah. Klaus says that he imagines that Elijah has a list of demands, and Elijah replies that he doesn't have many. He, Antony, and Rebekah get into the car and begin the trip back to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

In _Pictures of You_ , Elijah has a conversation with Klaus, Antony, and Rebekah about the cure to decide who will get it. Klaus wants to give it to Silas so that he will die, though it will cause all the dead supernatural beings to come back; Klaus notes that this will at least enable them to see their dead siblings, Finn and Kol. Rebekah wants the cure for herself so that she can be human and have a happy life. Ultimately, Elijah decides that Rebekah should get it because her reason is not damaging, leaving Klaus, and Antony, furious. Antony argues that they should give the cure to Klaus, in order to help Katherine, and that they could handle whoever came back. Elijah sticks with his decision though. However, Elijah will not just give Rebekah the cure, in case her reasons to be human are more of a spur-of-the-moment desire. She has to spend a day as a "human"; she cannot use her vampire powers at all so that she knows what she is giving up. Later, Elijah and Antony asks Klaus to pardon Katherine, but Klaus is disgusted by his brothers' affection, telling them that if he gets his hands on Katherine, he will kill her. When Elijah attempts to apologize to Antony for everything regarding Katherine, Antony blames him for the danger that Katherine is still in and leaves. Later, learning of Rebekah losing the cure, Antony decides to search for a way to at least allow Rebekah to have children.

(I'm going to stop Antony's history here, due to deviation from canon. Everything else can be revealed in RP as that's when the original RP started and I have no idea what was going on then. Antony and Katherine had joint custody of Jacen, so Jacen sometimes stayed with Antony and sometimes stayed with Katherine, until Katherine eventually moved into the Abattoir, at which time he lived with both of his parents at all times. Antony, meanwhile, was living with his family the entire time. I would prefer for him to have reunited with Aurora shortly after Season Four, so in late June 2011. She would have helped Antony raise Jacen, especially when Katherine wasn't around, and Jacen eventually came to see her as more of a mother to him than Katherine, making her one of the three that he treats with difference, along with Alice and Darrius.)


End file.
